


The Incredibly Domestic Life of Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Families of Choice, Fluff, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overprotective Dan, Pandas, Queer Families, Videogames, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of drabbles detailing the life of two grown British men. I have a life...





	

“What on Earth are you doing?” Dan asked.

One doesn’t normally discover their boyfriend in a panda costume at 4 am. But there is a first time for everything. 

“Oh, ya know,” Phil said, cheeks flushed, “Just living on the edge.” 

“The edge being a panda suit?” 

Phil looked up at Dan, then down at himself, the back up at Dan, “…Yes?” 

“Is that a question?”

“Maybe?” 

“Dear God,” Dan sighed, “When did my life become a tumblr post?”

“Hey Dan,” Phil nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, “You want a bite of my bamboo?” 

“That’s it,” Dan turned to walk away, “I’m leaving!”

Phil dissolved into giggles on the kitchen floor. 

*  
“I would have told her goodbye, but I’d have to actually care she was leaving first,” Dan didn’t look up from his controller. Dragonborne walked along the pix elated landscape. Phil sighed. 

“Dan, that was awfully rude.”

“How? “ He pouted, “She came here unannounced and flirted with me boyfriend, openly mind you,and left after eating my food.” 

“Our food.”

“Whatever.” 

Phil sat beside the pouting man and wrapped an arm around him, “Don’t tell me you were jealous?” 

“Me,” Dan scoffed, “Jealous? What’s there to be jealous of?”

He put his controller down and smiled at Phil, “I’m the one with AmazingPhil in my bed.” 

Phil didn’t have time to make a joke about how amazing he was in bed before he was tackled to the ground in a fierce kiss.

*  
“Why aren’t you worshiping me, mortal?” 

Dan threw a pillow at his boyfriend, who loomed over him, using a blanket as a cape.

“Not interested, thanks,” He chuckled. 

Phil fell on top of him, a laughing heap of unruly limbs and strangely colored eyes.

Dan kissed his forehead. 

*  
“This is bad.”

“You said that already.” 

“It seemed worth repeating.”

Dan looked down at the small child currently nestled in his arms. There was no way in Hell he could keep a baby. But one look into those hazel eyes said they had no choice.  
*  
“…just to be sure we’re on the same page-“

“Page!?” Dan groaned, “We aren’t even in the same library.”

Tabitha sat in their kitchen, playing in the chocolate mess on the floor, laughing. The sweet substance was everywhere. Everywhere but the bowl it’d originated from, the mixer still attempting to mix what little was left. 

“I shouldn’t have tried to mix it on high,” Phil deadpanned. 

Dan sighed and plucked up their child. His face softened. He trailed a finger through the chocolate on his nose and licked it. 

“You clean up here, I’ll wash her up.”

Phil mumbled under his breath, “Why do I get all the hard jobs?”  
*  
The world ended on a Tuesday. At least, it felt that way for Dan. Tabitha had come home from school and happily announced, “Hannah is my girlfriend now. We’re getting married tomorrow.” 

Phil, the bastard, laughed. “Will you be back before tea, my blushing bride, or shall I put it away till you return from your honeymoon?”

“Phillip Lester!” Dan cried out, “Don’t encourage her! She’s too young to get married!” 

Phil quirked a brow. “She’s seven.”

“Practically a grown up,” Tabitha perked up from her finger paint. 

“Honestly, Dan,” His husband chuckled, “What are you gonna do once she goes off to Uni?” 

“Quiet you!” He huffed, “Tabby cat, you don’t want to go to smelly old Uni, do you? You want to stay here with me and Daddy don’t you?” 

“I don’t need Uni,” She added a smattering of red paint for her lion’s mane, “I’m gonna be a princess.” 

Dan laughed at the look of panic on his husband’s face.


End file.
